


Lucky Star, Singing Satellite

by FollowYou



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 18:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5137820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowYou/pseuds/FollowYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixteen-year-old astronomer, Gon Freecss has his head high above the earth’s atmosphere, much like his father. On the night of a meteor shower, he stumbles upon an unexpected finding that brings closer to the objects within space than he could ever imagine…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Star, Singing Satellite

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not a professional or amateur astronomer, so my knowledge of stars and space isn’t accurate and could be off. I’ve done some research, but only enough to get the very basic idea and information for this story. Thank you for taking the time to check this story out. I apologize for any spelling or grammar error. This is my first story for this fandom, and I’m very nervous to post this up. Anyway, please let me know what you think. I do hope you enjoy.

Alignment inched closer as the time in space moved accordingly, the numbers that could be clicking on the surface of a clock, unheard. Time was a mere illusion, a creation of humans, unseen as the distance between the two large stars that orbited around the center of that particular galaxy was getting smaller and smaller. Soon the large gas form that was made up of a deep, rich red hue would cover a shimmering blue one, lining them up in a way that only came once a year. At moments, the date far apart, and other times so close, it was like the alignment was never over to begin with.

What could have been Alluka’s deep yet gentle gaze, fell over to the pale shape before her. The vibrant blue that made up Killua reminding her of what she once was, and now became. She wondered if their alignment would bring about something positive or negative. If her older brother’s idea of becoming something that could die in a blink of an eye compared to their lifetime was the correct choice. Yet, as she continued to look at Killua, his own gaze in the direction of a planet so far away that it was only a tiny speck, she knew there was a strong possibility that her dear brother wouldn’t change his mind.

Their alignment was looming closer with each second, and she voiced her question without thought. Hoping, a truthful answer would be given to her. There was no need for Killua to lie, not when they wouldn’t line up again until close to the end of the next year. The one currently being lived by humans still fresh and in it’s beginning stages of life. Of course, neither star of the Zoldyck constellation understood how their alignment worked or when it would approach. At least, not until either Killua or Alluka would sense the other near their orbit, and the sweet, warm sensation of the scorching heat that made the other up.

“Are you sure you wish to leave… to become a human and live on earth for a year?”

A firm nod made up the answer that was delivered to Alluka, words taking a bit longer to be spoken. Most would believe that a star had no conscious in the way that people and animals did. They were not alive and awake to understand they existed, considering that they are nothing more than large, massive balls of gas that took up chunks of space, millions to billions light years away. Yet, that simply wasn’t true in some cases. They didn’t have a true shape or form, not ones like the lifeforms on earth, but they were conscious enough in their cores. And connect with one another through their orbits, only when their alignments were close.

At least, this would be the way either Zoldyck star would have explained it if they were ever asked. Except, it was awfully lonely in space. The moment an alignment was over, things grew silent and to some, eerie. The sound of the gases that composed their lifeforms being the only noise surrounding them. Along with their consciousness, that seemed to speak in a tiny voice that most stars in the deep, black space chose to ignore. Stars were made to burn, and at some point die out once all the hydrogen had been exhausted. Their end resulting being to either become a white dwarf that would eventually develop into a black dwarf. Some of the larger stars to perhaps change into a neutron star or in the worse case…

A black hole.

What kind of star would want to think of their end? Most rather not be reminded as they lived out their long life. Killua, however, was a special case, one who wanted to change their outcome. The itching feeling of being watched from million, if not billions of light years away bring him to the conclusion that he wanted to know who watched him with such focus, and dare he think with care? Possibly even love? He was being foolish, and he knew it. Even so, a lingering feeling told him it wouldn’t be a bad idea to go out and find the answers. To change what he was and learn.

In truth, all he really wanted was to know what it would feel like to make and have a friend. One he could see, speak with, and even touch. To know what joy and happiness were, not lonesome and solitude. He wanted to feel important to someone, maybe even make something of himself. Killua simply wanted a friend, not to burn out and turn into a white dwarf or worse, a black hole what would swallow what he calls the galaxy he lives in his family and home…

“I need to know who’s been watching for so long,” Killua finally admits, but in a small lie. That was part of the reason, it always had been. It was what started all the crazy thinking and listening to the mumbles that made up his heated core. He wished to express the thought of having a friendship. He didn’t think he needed to, however, not when he was sure that Alluka could see right through him and the gasses the made him up, burning out in a heat that radiated hotter than what the humans called the sun.

After all, he and Alluka were the only ones who aligned so often and brought about a strange power neither really knew how it worked. Still, if their alignment could grant a wish to beings from so far away, how could it not bring forth one for them? Neither star knew the answer or what would come if they tried. Alluka couldn’t help but want to find out. Although, she was sure of one thing, she couldn’t grant her own wishes. She’ll never admit it, but she’s tried once before. Nothing ever came, and now she hoped this would work, and that it would make Killua happy. She loved him after all, and would do anything to see him content.

“The only way find out is to see for myself,” Killua adds, and if they had human forms, Alluka’s hand would have linked with Killua’s. His grip holding her hand tight, squeezing it to assure her that he would be safe, “I’m sure of my wish, Alluka.”

If she could, she’d find herself grinning brightly with all the force she could muster so that it would outshine everything around them. She would have also gripped Killua’s hand tighter, to feel less scared than she currently was. So much could go wrong, she only had a limited amount of knowledge of what humans were and looked like. The way they spoke and acted around one another. She only knew so much but hoped it would be enough.

Their alignment had begun, it was only a matter of time before it was complete. Her gaze was on Killua while it seemed she was swallowing him whole with her form. Words came from Killua as they perfectly lined up, Alluka already knowing what the wish was and putting her all into it. There would be no flaw in his form. Killua would be perfect and intelligent. Strong enough to keep himself safe when harm was in the way. Above all, he would be himself. Alluka wanted nothing more than for him to find a friend who would enjoy Killua’s company for who he was, flaws in his personality and all, and not what he would look like.

“I’ll be safe,” The promise came in a whisper. Alluka wanting nothing more than to know what it would feel like if she had hands and was able to hold Killua’s tight, to show Killua her fear in a simple action. However, to also have that action express her encouragement of what was to come. They would see each other soon, a human year felt like a mere instant to them. Nevertheless, something seemed to tell her that for the first time in her longer existing life, that she would feel how slow time could truly be.

“I’ll miss you,” Alluka whispered back, drinking in one sight of her brother before he would vanish from space. The area around her already giving her awareness that his heat would be gone and that she would be alone more so than what she was used to. She took in a deep breath in the way her core could, three words being spoken out, “Be safe Killua,”

“I love you. Take care while I’m away, Alluka.”

And Killua’s large form was gone in a blink of an eye, leaving nothing but empty, cold space. Alluka’s orbit feeling lonesome and larger than it was before. If she had a human face, warm, salty tears would be slipping from her eyes. Falling down like waterfalls. She was sad, still happiness overpowered the depressing emotion. She would keep Killua safe, in her own way, by adding a tiny request to go along with the larger one.

_‘Please make Killua a friend.’_

 

* * *

 

The sound of a zipper being closed echoed in the small room, the bed that the yellow backpack sat on was piled with a collection of books and what seemed like important paperwork. Along with some different colored pens, highlighter markers and post-it notes that were scribbled with a handwriting that was anything but legible. A tan hand took hold of one of the straps of the bag before it was slung over the shoulder of its owner. Bright hazelnut brown eyes taking one last look around the room, in case anything was missing before he set off to leave.

It was only when Gon suddenly turned to face the bed again, that his gaze widened while an empty hand grasped a small blanket, printed with little blue whales. He was sure that if he left without the item, Mito would fuss about it. There were winter winds blowing, and although the small island lacked snow, the temperature still dropped to a freezing cold. Since his plan was to be outside for most of that night, his aunt would definitely make him go back to his room to gather something extra to keep him warm.

Pulling the old and worn out blanket from the mass of hardcover space books, the teen winced at the commotion when some of the materials from the bed fell onto the wooden floor of his bedroom. He didn’t have time to clean it up. If he wasn’t out of the door in less than five minutes, there would be a good chance that he wouldn’t have enough time to set up for the meteor shower that was to fall from the starry sky that night. He really couldn’t have that, not when he had passed up the last shower because he had promised himself to finally get his research filed and organized on a certain star constellation he had been watching for the past four years or so.

Bundling the blanket in his arms, Gon was out the door without looking back a second time. His heavy boots causing a loud racket with each quick step that he took down the stairs. The noise more than enough to let anyone within the modest home know that he was about to leave for the night. Entering the kitchen that also doubled as the dining room, Gon opened up a high cabinet slowly, only to slip out a box of Hostess CupCakes with as little sound that was possible. He hid the box under the bundled blanket, making sure it went unnoticed, only seconds later taking hold of the car keys that were sitting on the kitchen table.

“I’m heading out Aunt Mito!” Gon called out, the jingle of the keys ringing out right after, confirming his words. Walking over to the living room, as soon as he heard his aunt call out his name, Gon poked his head into the room, eyes searching for Mito. His gaze finding her sitting on the couch, legs stretched out to take up most of the sitting space.

The small old school television was on, volume pretty low while it played some nightly talk show, which was nothing but plain background noise to make the room feel less empty. Gon added this all up in his head simply by observing that there was a book in Mito’s hands. After a short while, she looked right up from it with a small smile forming on her lips mirroring the one on Gon’s face.

With ease, Mito’s stare shifted from Gon’s facial structure to the wall clock above his head. She took in the time with a sigh, it was only a little after ten and she couldn’t help but wonder if it was correct of her to allow her nephew to go out so late. She knew if her grandmother was round, she would have suggested permitting Gon to have his fun. The sixteen-year-old could very well handle himself. She hated to admit it, but he also happened to be a safer driver than she was. He didn’t experience road rage the way she did at times. All odds were in his favor, so there was no real reason to hold Gon back.

“Are you leaving now?” She questioned while slowly putting her book faced down on her lap. She looked over Gon’s form, trying to find a reason to send him back to his room and make him late. Nevertheless, she couldn’t find one as her hazel eyes bore holes into his outfit. Unlike the last time, her nephew had dressed properly for the cold weather. He even wore his winter jacket, which wasn’t a shocking green like the one he wore most of the times.

Going back to Gon’s face, the boy nodded at her with haste, an aura of excitement surrounding his anatomy, and Mito found herself sighing once again while trying mask her worry. Gon wasn’t a child anymore and could care for himself. He had proven himself one too many times as he got older, taller, as well as stronger. She knew this, for she’d been watching him grow while the years passed, yet it was hard to let go.

“Yeah! There’s no way I’m going to miss this shower,” Gon answered with enthusiasm and walked into the living room a bit more. He started rocking on the heel of his boots, waiting for anything that Mito had to say. In truth, he felt a bit impatient at the moment, but he was calm enough to know that he needed to wait for whatever his aunt wished to tell him.

“Do you have everything you need?” Gon gave Mito another nod, soon the redhead woman throwing out a heap of sentences at him. Most regarding him keeping warm and making sure that he doesn’t catch a cold like the last time he decided to stay out all night looking at the stars for more than six hours. It was the same routine every time he went out when the night sky was in full bloom.

Showing off the blanket made for a small child that was in his arms, but making sure that the cake snacks that were hidden under didn’t make a sound, Gon spoke, “Don’t worry Aunt Mito, I’m bringing this along. And there’s another one in the car from the other night.”

Another small sigh filled the living room, “All right, make sure you’re home before three in the morning.” Gon’s grin became brighter, his body turning to leaving, moments later pausing when Mito spoke up again, a stern expression in her voice, “If you plan to stay out later, send me a message. Please, don’t forget this time.”

She added a strict warning gaze, causing only a small, nervous chuckle to seep from Gon’s lips. He knew well enough what would happen if he didn’t listen or failed to leave his aunt a message if he chose to stay later than what she considered necessary. Or at least, he had a good idea of what she had in mind. He honestly, didn’t want to do chores or lose his driving privilege for a week. It would make research hard, especially when the telescopes he owned were not very light to carry about from one area of the island to another.

With a farewell and a wave of his hand, Gon moved away from the entrance of the living room. A little after, hearing his aunt call out one last time, her words asking him to be home by five in the morning and no later. He assured that he would, not fully knowing if he could actually keep his word. He would put an attempt to do so. However, it was rather difficult for the teen not to get lost in the stars while he watched them under the planet’s atmosphere. The movement of time to slip from his from his mind until he took note that the sun was rising, the brightness of the star that was closest to the earth making it hard for him to focus on anything but its shine.

Listening closely, it wasn’t until the front door was slammed shut, a little rough then it should have been, that Mito reached for her book. She flipped it over and brought it close, fingers turning the page to get back to where she had left off. Only to become startled slightly from loud music that came from the car, before it was lowered, the background noise from the television being the only thing she heard once more. That was until her hearing picked up on wheels shifting against earth and fading away, telling her that Gon was now aways from their home.

“He’s going to forget,” She muttered, flipping another page and going back to reading. A tiny smile on her lips at the thought of how much time and effort Gon put into the sky above, even if it would never give him anything but wisdom.

_‘At least, he’s happy.’_

* * *

 

A small shiver ran down Gon’s spine, the hairs at the back of his neck rising, the early January winter air was cooler than he had expected it to be. The temperature difference between the inside of the home and that of the world beyond it was apparent the minute he had stepped out. His cheeks, nose, ears and even hands were starting to taint in a light pink from the chilly weather. Letting his teeth clatter, he headed in the direction that the Toyota Land Cruiser they owned was. His mind telling him that once he was inside he could blast the heater and toast up like a marshmallow over a fire.

Maybe two blankets wouldn’t be enough for the night like he had hoped it would be. However, he did happen to have his lighter in the pocket of his winter jacket. With that, he could build a fire if needed. Sure, it would take time away from watching the stars, but he really didn’t wish to freeze or worse, get sick. He wouldn’t hear the end of it from Mito if he did. The only plus side of it would be that she would make him warm soup, also allow him to make a nest of blankets on the living room couch, while he’d do nothing but eat, watch tv, and sleep his life away. Still, being a lazy bum wasn’t in his weekly agenda or at all for a matter of fact.

Reaching the car, he pressed the ‘unlock’ button a few times on the small remote, the click of the door being unlocked ringing in his ears. Opening up the passenger door with ease, he placed his backpack on the seat, with the blanket over it. The tiny cake snacks were then shoved in the glove compartment, that was filled with more things than Gon could fit. Even so, Gon crammed the cakes inside, shutting it with brute force, a small prayer that it would stay shut leaving his lips as he waited for a moment. Luckily, the compartment didn’t spring open and Gon let out a sigh filled relief before stepping back and shutting the door.

Running over to the driver's side, he threw the door open and jumped inside quickly, the door shut as soon as he was seated. He didn’t waste time putting in the key and starting the ignition. The moving vehicle wasn’t any warmer than outside, and Gon wanted the heater on as soon as humanly possible. Yet, all he got was the sound of Mito’s cheery pop music screeching at a high volume that Gon was sure had caused him a heart attack in the process. Lowering the sound, he hit the CD button, ‘Bury It’ starting to play only a little after while he adjusted the seat. Mito always had it a little too close to the steering wheel.

Tan fingers messed with the setting of the heater, the only thing coming from the vents being cold air. It took a bit, but soon heat began to seep out and fill the air. Moments later, Gon letting out a groan when he noticed that the windshield had fogged it on the inside. Not wanting to waste time waiting for it become clear again, Gon leaned over the wheel and used the sleeve of his jacket to make the glass visible. Once done, he began to pull out of the driveway, making sure he didn’t hit anything. Sure, there wasn’t anything there, and there was a less than one percent chance he would actually crash into something. Nonetheless, he’s seen that one percent happen to Mito, and he’d just rather not.

Finally on his way, Gon sang along to the soft music that escaped from the speakers. Eyes not once leaving the road and making sure he stayed alert. Especially, when he took a turn from the main roads and began to travel through the bumpy dirt paths of the forest. He had a certain area where he loved to look at the stars. It was a wide, empty space, and very little wildlife traveled by. As much as he loved the animals that lived in the wild of the island, traveling by car could be a danger to them both. He didn’t want his driving to take a life of an animal, which was why he chose this particular place. It helped that the view above was stunning, if not breathtaking.

Arriving to his destination, Gon parked the car a bit away from the exact area he planned to set up all his equipment. Shutting the engine off, Gon braced himself for the winter air he was about to go back into as he opened the door and stepped out. Pulling the lever for the truck, he shut the door, teeth already starting to clatter. The things he did just to look at the stars and keep check on their life progress. Not, that he was really complaining, the passion he had for the lifeforms that were in space was what drove him to stay up at crazy hours.

If he had something in common with his father, it was that they both had their heads in space and not down on earth like it should be. It was also Gon’s father who inspired him to want to learn about galaxies so far away from them. Gon wished to know what was so amazing about space that his father decided that his job was more important than raising his own child. Along with his mother, who chose to be part of an attempt to breach the earth’s atmosphere than to care for him. Sadly, that exploration only ended in one of the world’s greatest space shuttle disasters seen to that day…

Pulling out a large case from the back of the car, Gon began to walk over to the spot he planned to set up at. The meteor show was yet to start, meaning that Gon still had time to put his instrument together, and find the right view of the sky. He planned to watch more than the shower, he wanted to check up on a few planets that were currently in view as well. The only slight issued that Gon had was that the large telescope was heavy, about eighty pounds overall. Furthermore, it was a few years outdated. Still, the sight he could get from it was enough for a night like this one. It also had a better optical lens than the old telescope at the island’s ancient observatory that was at least a century older than he was.

Of course, the best view he could truly get of the starry night sky within the island was in his bedroom. The telescope he had installed in there was at least two-hundred pounds, racking up an expensive cost that took him a little over four years to gather up. Even then, Gon was a bit short and had not much of a choice than to have Mito take it out in payments because he was not of age to make such a purchase. He was glad she had agreed, even happier when he had sent in the last payment in, officially making the telescope his. No one was permitted to touch his baby. He wouldn’t even allow Mito when she would go on her crazy cleaning sprees.

Placing the case down suddenly, and only a few meters from the spot he wanted, Gon’s hazel eyes grew wide, his gaze taking in the form of a body on the grassy ground. Letting go of the handle, his boot covered feet lead him to the person, his heart racing in a slight fright that they might be dead. Getting a somewhat better look, Gon felt his heart jump as the form made a small, unexpected noise. A little after, the person turning over and shifting so their head was more comfortable on the backpack they were using as a makeshift pillow. All Gon could find himself thinking was what kind of person was crazy enough to take a nap when it was still winter. The person didn’t even look like they were wearing proper clothing for the weather.

Biting his bottom lip, Gon was unsure if to wake the person up or not, there was a possibility that the person would be very displeased with being woken up. Maybe he could wait till the meteor shower began to wake up the person? Something told Gon they were out here for the same reason he happened to be. There couldn’t be any other reasoning, well, not that the teen could think of. With a small sigh, Gon made up his mind and hurried back to his car. Perhaps, it would be best to let them rest. Anyway, Gon didn’t plan to leave them out there all cold and unprepared for the night.

Coming back with the blankets he had gotten from the car, Gon slowly and gently placed them over the person. This time getting a much better look at who it was. Simply from the looks of it, Gon could tell that it wasn’t anyone from the island. The local population wasn’t really big, just about everyone knew everyone. The only answer could be that they were a tourist or just recently moved. Gon wasn’t too sure on the gender, a voice called out male. Only to remind him of the time he’d met Kurapika’s friend Senritsu, and discovered that they were a 'she' and most certainly not a 'he'.

One thing was for sure, the person made Gon think of the moon that gleamed above and provide enough light for Gon to see through the darkness. No, the moon was too dark and gray, the hues were not right the more that he stared at the person. His gaze captivated by the way the other’s pale lashes fanned out against slightly reddened cheeks, the tint most likely appearing due to the January cold. Gon also found himself admiring their thin lips that were opened a gap, slow breathing leaving them as their chest raised, only to fall again. If he really had to compare the person to an object in space, Gon would answer a star. Something along the lines of a white dwarf, if not a blue giant.

It was the pale skin and white hair that brought the idea into Gon’s mind in the first place. The thought of what the other’s eyes color might be soon popping up as well. With a shake of his head, and deeming that he’d allowed his gaze to linger on the other a little longer than considered acceptable, Gon quickly placed the second blanket over the sleeping body and walked back to where his telescope was. Taking a hold of the handle, he picked up the heavy case and decided on a spot that wasn’t too close or too far from the person. He wanted to make sure the person stayed safe, even if his heart was still beating wildly. However, he was sure it was because of the fright he had just experienced, and having to move such a heavy scope around.

Setting the case down again, he opened it, and hastily began to put it together. Afterward, he checked the time on his phone. He still had a little over an half an hour before the meteor shower would be in full swing. Adjusting the telescope, Gon made it so that it was facing upward and a little to the right. Not too far from where the view of the moon was, but also not exactly looking at it. When deciding it was the perfect angle for when the meteor shower began, Gon traveled back to the car and continued to unload, a single thought ever-present in the back of his head.

_‘They are really gorgeous…’_

****  
  
  



End file.
